


23.5°

by bluearchive (tmtlp)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, beomgyu as Spring, huening kai as the sun !! bc he is, just gyu n tyun falling in love, n_n haha, soobin as Winter, taehyun as Autumn, very floof, yeonjun as Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtlp/pseuds/bluearchive
Summary: It takes a moment, Spring exudes into Autumn and Autumn exudes into Spring, bleeding violet.“You’re not that cold.” Beomgyu jokes though he’s nervous. The trace of the sunset’s warmth tingling on his flesh.Taehyunsmiles, “You’re not that warm either.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	23.5°

**Author's Note:**

> oh my my my... i finally posted !! n_n the members and their assigned seasons might be confusing at first, but i hope u get them ;_;
> 
> title is actually the earth's tilted axis that causes seasons to happen. idk where im going with that but i hope everyone who came across enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it!!

The spring green hue, the clear summer blue.

Beomgyu beams when he sees Yeonjun waving both his arms vigorously, a wash of a warm tide nips gently on Spring’s flesh as Summer jogs closer, warmth emitting out of him.

“I miss you,” it was not until Yeonjun was in front of him that the older utters the words. Spring could feel it, how the Northern hemisphere has now tilted towards the Sun, it happens every year yet Summer is still as warm as the first memory he has of him. The feeling sitting calmly in the familiar seat within his senses.

Beomgyu went in for a hug which Yeonjun mirrors almost immediately, “You’re not gonna say it back, huh?” Summer scoffs and Spring laughs in the crook of Summer’s neck. Yeonjun remains silent, heeding a trace of coldness against Beomgyu’s skin pressing against his cheek. Dry air, cold gale; somehow clouds of traces that Winter was there.

Winter, winter. Yeonjun wonders how cold Winter is, considering Beomgyu feels this cold on, countering his warmth on his skin.

“I miss you too, Hyung,” they stay tangled like that, it was Beomgyu who let go first and Yeonjun ruffles his hair, earning a whine.

“You’re growing every time I see you.”

Beomgyu smiles, hasn’t he always been like this? Dark eyes, brown hair, flowers on his heels, river flowing down his fingertips. “I’ve always been like this, it’s just you.”

Yeonjun scoffs, Beomgyu continues smugly, “It’s the aging effect,” Summer boils, a heatwave hitting the breezy wind harmlessly. There wasn’t even that much difference between them. Maybe 100 something years. “Keep that up and I’ll send you away forever,”

Spring’s laugh, the wind shaking the petals gently.

“How was Spring?” Summer asks.

He blinks, looking for a proper answer before settling on a simple one, “As it is.”

Beomgyu runs through the things Yeonjun needs to know, the blooming period, the overgrown greens, the newborns, the birds migrating. Reminding him of the beings he needs to take care of so they can grow in time.

Yeonjun shrugs, claiming that growing takes time and that he’ll help as much as he can, but pace presents itself differently in each being.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Yeonjun replies in an assuring manner, before then hesitating his next words for a bit. “Uh, how...how was Winter?”

“Winter?” Beomgyu smiles knowingly, “He dyed his hair blue and he told me to tell you thanks. He likes the color.”

Summer beams, the remaining frost melts under his feet, forming a puddle of water. “What did I told you! I knew it would suit him!”

Summer sends Spring away with the sun smiling at them, the remaining air caressing Spring’s hairㅡbuds lining its face to the sun, heliotropic.

*

Then the wind autumn blew.

Autumn feels the traces of Spring in Summer’s touch. Blossoming flowers, chirping birds, flowing rivers. Taehyun smiles, Yeonjun holding him tightly as if they haven’t met each other for a year. Which is correct.

“Tyun-ah,” Yeonjun mumbles on his sweater. “You’re kinda cold.”

Autumn chuckles, the branches detaching the golden leaves off of it. “Colder than Spring?” Autumn is good at hiding, leaves bleeding one into another. Not until you catch anew leaf so green as if it just blooms recently.

“Colder than Spring?” Yeonjun repeats, pondering for a moment. “No, Spring is warm by the time I sent him away.”

Taehyun hums, slipping his arms away from Yeonjun’s waist, yet Summer just holds him closer, a known feeling seeping in his flesh like every other year. He wonders if this is Yeonjun’s last trace of Spring this year before it bleeds into Summer; gale dancing within the strands of dark hair as buds spin to the sun. It’s very calming, _very Spring_ .

“How was Summer?” Taehyun asks, Yeonjun whines first, letting his embrace falls before then explaining to him all sorts of things happening within the Summer. The late bloomings, which flora is ready to ooze golden first, the birds, the fishes, and the waves.

“I see,” Taehyun says by the end of it. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Summer smiles, “Tell Winter that blue suits him, even though I’ve never seen him.”

Autumn snickers at the mention of Winter’s newly dyed hair, “sure.”

It takes him a few seconds, an unspoken hesitancy lingering within the air.

“Tell Spring I say hello?”

Yeonjun stills then beam from ear to ear. A blooming leaf.

“Will do!”

The earth shifts around them, Autumn sends Summer away with a trace of butterflies fluttering beneath his lashes, and bright colors erupting on the azure canvas.

*

  
As it blew, the grey winter grew.

Autumn stares a little longer at Winter’s soft blue hair. Convinces himself that Summer does have great taste, seeing how it suits Winter and is somehow perfect for morphing, along with the pale skin.

“What?”

Taehyun shakes his head, “Just thinking of your hair and Summer’s.” A bait.

Soobin’s eyes fall to the short grass beneath them. “Summer?”

Taehyun hums, throwing his bait. “Summer said blue suits you, though he’s never seen you.”

The red golden of the leaves seep within Winter’s cheeks, Taehyun smiles knowingly. He supposes the opposite poles do pull each other in orbit. Or.

Or maybe not. Or maybe every September when the sun crosses the celestial equator, he felt an equal on the other side.

Equal. Maybe it doesn’t have to be a blazing heat nor shivering cold.

It could just be equal nights, equal sunlight, equal dawns, equal sunsets.

“How was Summer?” Soobin questions, this was the warmest he’s probably ever been. He thinks of Summer, wonders what kind of warmth he has in himself. Bright… exploding… 

“You’ve been too curious about Summer, huh?” Huh, as if Taehyun himself hasn’t been so curious about the blooming flowers every March.

The last bit of life in the flower offers itself to death. Winter looks at him in disbelief, “And you too, about Spring!” The flower wilts away, falling to the ground, Autumn laughs.

“As it is,” Taehyun answers, Soobin looks puzzled. “ _Summer was as it is_ . Very bright and very warm. He has pink hair now.”

Soobin smiles, nodding. “Spring was _as it is_ , too. You know, giving out life for the land to prosper, you know, blooming things.”

The gale hums, and Taehyun shivers.

They moved on to talk about the hemisphere, beings preparing for the winter, which trees haven’t wilt entirely, the ocean currents, the beings migrating, the Chinophiles roaming the land. Winter tries to remember it carefully. Albeit cold, Autumn believes Winter is just as warm as Summer is.

Soobin places his hand flat against Taehyun’s, his nerves tasting butterflies tickling his palm, the bright fills up the sphere, and Winter gasps, knowing it was the last trace of Summer.

Fireworks.

So, Winter sends Autumn away, his skin glowing golden just like the leaves, along with a dream about red sunsets blossoming blue on the horizon after minutes of kissing.

*

Seasons repeat their memories, repeating themselves.

Spring stands again before Winter.

“Surprisingly, I am used to your hair,” was the first greeting that left Spring’s lips. He hugs Winter with his arms, face resting on Winter’s shoulder. Cold.

Dead branches, white snow. Seasons repeat their memories. Blue sky, the sun glows. Repeating themselves. Golden leaves, the wind blows. Clock turns. Green grass, the river flows.

They talk about the habitat and its conditions, then when Spring holds Winter’s hand to send him away, he shivers.

Sunsets and blooming blues, he couldn’t help bringing the leaf to his lips.

*

“Tyun-ah, can you help me with this one?” Summer turns to him, a split glance on the poppies just in bloom despite it being early Autumn.

Taehyun crouches down next to it, examining the fresh petals. A green bud grows from the tip of its stem, “why are there Poppies here?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been trying to get them to wilt by mid-summer,” Yeonjun shrugs, reaching out to touch one of the stalks, they watch as it slowly wilts away for around two minutes. “You do it.”

Taehyun reaches for the petal, the earth shiftsㅡthe hemisphere greetings Autumn a welcome. The bush of Poppies wilt away beneath his fingertips, and a friendly feeling flows in.

Traces of Spring, Spring’s hands holding the stalk with care, back to the grass, eyes slightly drooping as he stares lovingly at the red, orange, white crowns blossoming. A voice resonances very, very, softly, ‘ _Hey. Poppies are my favorite flowers_ .’

“Sunsets,” he mutters quietly, a grin slowly blooming on his lips.

“Huh?”

“They remind me of sunsets,” Taehyun brushes the wilted petals from his hand and stands up.

Yeonjun considers it, somewhat clueless. “Sure?”

Autumn doesn’t like to wait. But thinks he’ll go see every sunset this fall and plant Daffodils to bloom in Spring.

*

Beomgyu looks at the open land of Daffodils in front of him.

“It was a bare land when I sent Autumn away, but he said to take care of it,” Soobin explains, doesn’t wait for the query.

Beomgyu touches the bursting yellow of the crowns.

There is a greeting, a reply, ‘ _Daffodils are my favorite, it’s a pity I couldn’t see them bloom.’_

It tickles.

The rain trickles down the dry ground that night, soft and silent.

And by morning, the Daffodils glows, a recollection of the water droplets sits on the tip of its chrome.

*

Autumn is sure he’s met Spring in another period of time.

He doesn’t remember, but there are fragments; shared cups, white pillows, loose shirt, faint whispers. There was a memory where he held Spring in his arms, Taehyun felt his arm twitch.

Spring holds that. The feeling of coming alive, of growth, of new beginnings.

Holding Spring in his arms, Autumn comes alive, despite holding the beginning of ends in his palm. The red of death slowly consuming the greens.

Spring holds him back, blooming flowers above his ashes.

Maybe it’s fine. It’s fine to wither away in the knowledge that life will flourish as it is once again.

*

“What’s this?” Autumn asks. Eyes met with healthy blooming yellow tulips.

“Another stubborn one,” Yeonjun huffs, gesturing to Taehyun to go for it. “Send them away, please.”

So, he does. Tulips wilting away accompanied with a subtle and shy, ‘ _Stay_ .’

Autumn felt light on his feet.

*

“Gyu, this tree won’t budge,” Soobin claims, pointing to the said seedling.

Beomgyu touches the trunk, golden leaves falling down as a small bud opens itself with a whisper.

‘ _Only if you’ll have me._ ’

Beomgyu turns crimson, light-headed.

*

The clock turns, seasons change.

Holding memories one can’t exchange.

*

Spring was so sure of this. That, whatever feeling resides in him, it must’ve been antique.

He doesn’t remember, doesn’t try to. But there are remnants; the trace Autumn left in the edges of Winter’s skin, awakening him inside a dream. White sheet, soft voice, strong hands, a sigh against his nape.

Beomgyu gulps, _he doesn’t try to remember_.

But it was there, the whispers of his name on the palm of his hand with a kiss, fingers embracing his wrist, a little cold.

Then Spring sends Winter again.

“How was Autumn?” Beomgyu asks, placing his palm on Soobin’s cold one out of habit.

“Golden.”

*

Spring exudes into Summer exudes into Autumn.

Summer didn’t even wait for the question.

“Spring ends very gently. We watched the last sunset in spring together.”

Taehyun sends Yeonjun away with a smile, along with a dream.

*

Autumn exudes into Winter exudes into Spring exudes into Summer exudes into Autumnㅡ _ad infinitum_.

  
*

  
  


The earth shifts, as many sunsets have passed.

Spring was ready to see Summer when another face shows up. Golden skin, golden hair. The one he’d see in Winter’s traces of Autumn. The other looks just as puzzled, still picking the pieces. Long hair, long lashes. Autumn notices the hemisphere, how some trees were still in fresh bloom, and it all falls into place.

Beomgyu speaks first.

“...Autumn?”

“Spring.” Autumn answers, he reaches the end of the facade then realize what it meant to be heliotropic. To bloom and to face the sun, turning, turning, turning.

“Uhㅡ“ Beomgyu stops, closing his mouth and wonder what should he say. The one he’d been waiting to meet, stands there looking like the golden sunlight Soobin always tells him about. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Autumn trails off, looking at Beomgyu as if he holds the answer to it. “I thought Summer was over, that’s why I’m here.”

Beomgyu nods hastily. His brains picking up unnecessary memories of him asking Autumn to _stay_ . All the times he sent his words through the flowers, a visible yearn for the gold.

“So,” Autumn chuckles, “I suppose Summer is nowhere here?”

Beomgyu nods again, “I was expecting to meet Yeonjun-hyung for the transition, but… you’re here.” It doesn’t have any bite to it, not in the slightest. Rather, he’s way too delighted to function.

Beomgyu averts his gaze away to the side. “Do you have any idea where he is?”

“No.”

“Huh,” Autumn smiles. “Is he late?”

Beomgyu looks up for a moment, “If he’s just late, you wouldn’t be here,”

“That’s true,”

“Should we look for him?” Beomgyu asks. “We have to. If he’s not back by tomorrow.”

“ _If he’s not back by tomorrow._ ”

“It’s strange enough that you’re here.”

“I know.”

“You think he’s okay?”

“I don’t know,” and he really doesn’t know. Autumn senses the warmth of Spring ready to bleed into Summer, it’s nowhere near fall. “I suppose he’s still nearby, seeing an early summer breeze is in the air.”

“Yeah, it seems,” Beomgyu absentmindedly fiddling the sleeve of his loose shirt. “Let’s go, he could’ve been sleeping for all we know.”

Autumn smiles, doesn’t wait.

“I’m Taehyun.”

Autumn holds out his hands serenely, Spring takes it.

“Beomgyu.”

Skin to skin, everything just floods back in. The earth doesn’t shift, but seasons repeat their memories.

Equal nights, equal sunlight, equal dawns, equal sunsets.

It takes a moment, Spring exudes into Autumn and Autumn exudes into Spring, bleeding violet.

“You’re not that cold.” Beomgyu jokes though he’s nervous. The trace of the sunset’s warmth tingling on his flesh.

 _Taehyun_ smiles, “You’re not that warm either.”

Beomgyu scoffs, walking forward, Taehyun following suit beside him. A smile adorning his face.

If there are a few accidental brushes of shoulders and fingertips along their walks, maybe that’s just the summer air.

The clock turns.

But, if it stops right now that would be nice.

Summer can wait just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost bc i forgot to change the setting date to 0304 when i posted CRIES x_x
> 
> my second txt fic on the 2nd anniversary!! ive been wanting to write a seasonal spirit au for a long time and did it for txt ! since i live in the tropics, i have never experienced the four seasons myself but i hope it meets the requirements it needed n_n
> 
> im also curious about what people think of seasons that suits each of txt!! since this fic is just based on my opinion, id like to know yours if you dont mind~hehe i Truly Believe in Autumn!taehyun though, since he's our golden boy!!  
> thank you so much for reading hope u have a good day~!
> 
> [u_u](https://curiouscat.qa/bluelp)


End file.
